Cheat, Sorry & Love
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Asuka sees Rei & Shinji kissing, and...
1. Cheat

Chapter 1: "Cheating"  
  
She saw them; her boyfriend was kissing Rei, her best friend. Tears come to her eyes and fall down on her check. She stayed there, she couldn't move, she was very shocked. At the moment, they noticed her. And there was that red hair girl, with beautiful blue eyes, but this time with tears in them.  
  
"Asuka! I can explain" start Shinji, but she cut him off.  
  
"No, you can't. What I saw was enough" she said.  
  
"Please, Asuka, listen to me" said Rei.  
  
"Don't call me Asuka, for you I'm Souryuu, for both" said Asuka. She was going when Shinji called her.  
  
"Asuka, sorry, Souryuu, please. Was her, I love you, I."  
  
"Go to hell, Ikari, fuck you. I hate you, bitch" she shouted "I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong" she said to Rei.  
  
When she get to the bathroom, she started crying, and crying, and crying. She couldn't believe that he was cheating her. He was an idiot, .but she still loves him. 'No, I've to forget him, he's out of my life, 'cause.I.I.I love him! I love Shinji Ikari! NO! I don't! God, why me? Why? And why with her? My best friend! Oh no!' she thought. She couldn't hates them, she loves them. 'Why this happened to my? Why?'  
  
Lunchtime has came, she has to go down and face him. But she must let all out, so, she takes a book a quill and start writing.  
  
Dear Diary: Today I saw Shinji & Rei, they were kissing. I can't believe it, they lie me, both. I hope she makes him happy, after all he deserves it. I really love him, he makes me fell special. He've got that "something" that take my breath away. My feelings for him are very strong, I think I'll never forget him. Asuka  
  
She finished and went down to eat. Down stairs, Rei and Shinji were fighting.  
  
"Because of you, now Asuka hates me!" he said. Asuka were watching them, but they didn't know.  
  
"Because of me? Are you kidding with me? You touched me!" Rei shouted.  
  
Everybody were listening, include Asuka.  
  
"For the love of God, Shinji! I was going to forgive you, but now.God, go to hell!" said Asuka. The angry take off her hungry, so she go back to the bathroom.  
  
Finally, Asuka sat down. The only free chair was next to Shinji, who was in front of Rei. 'Great' she thought 'I want to avoid them, but I must sit down next to them' she went and sited.  
  
"Asuka" he started "you know how much I love you. If you feel the same way, meet me in the Park in front of the school after Classes. Please, think about it. I'll wait for you"  
  
"What? After that? Are you nut or what? No way!" she said that because Rei was there, but she thought that she'll go. If she said yes, Rei would thought that Asuka was a fool, but she wasn't it.  
  
"Asuka, come on, stop that stupid game for once at all. You know that Shinji and I love you. And you love us. I remember our First day in City. We met each other in the train. And then, we saw a beautiful brown hair boy. We promised each other that one day, doesn't matter if it's the First or the last in the school, we'll date him. That beautiful boy was Shinji" when he hear that, Shinji blushed "and that sweet girl was you, Asuka Langley Souryuu. The same girl that now is fighting for a stupid thing. Please, stop Asuka."  
  
"Yeah, now you say that" said Asuka with tears in her eyes "But I'm sure that you didn't think that when you were putting your tong in my boyfriend's mouth!"  
  
"Asuka."he tried to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"No, nothing, I don't wanna see you anymore!" said Asuka and get downstairs.  
  
The Classes got over, and was time of go to the Park. Shinji went there. Asuka also went there, and saw Shinji waiting for her behind the tree.  
  
"I knew you'll come" said Shinji  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" answer Asuka.  
  
They get closer and closer, to kiss. But, suddenly, she slamp him.  
  
"What a hell.?" said Shinji  
  
"What? Do you think that I'll forgive you just like that? No, dear, I'm not as easy as that bitch as Rei is" said Asuka and went to her department. When she got to her bedroom, she jump into the bed, and start crying, and crying and crying still she got sleep. 


	2. Sorry

CHAPTER II: "Sorry"  
  
The next two weeks, Asuka just did like Shinji or Rei even exists. She looked happy in the outside; but inside, she knew that she was suffering a lot. She thought one time that if she had another boyfriend.she would forgot Shinji. But then, she realize that it would be like using boys to satisfy her wishes.and being as bitch as Rei was. No, she'll never be like her.  
  
Honestly, she was worried because Shinji hadn't asked her to forgive him. It was like he has resigned that she and him would be separated forever and ever. And that really bothers Asuka. It seemed like she liked to have him always behind her. It was good to know that someone depends from you and that it's worry about every move you do. She liked it.  
  
But the truth was that nobody was playing that part. She had friends.but there wasn't one that could replace Rei.and there wasn't a boy that could replace Shinji , no one would ever do that, because Shinji will always be somewhere in her heart.  
  
And it looked that he also was somewhere in Rei's heart, 'cause they were more together than ever. 'That isn't ok' thoughts Asuka 'I should be with him, not her. because I love him.he was my real First love'. She realized that if she wanted him back, she was gonna have to take off the proud mask.  
  
"Eh.Shinji?" she said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanna ask you.if you're dating someone"  
  
'Why is she asking me this? Let's get to suffer!' "Yeah. You know, after we broke up, Rei and I started going out ['lie!' he thought]. Why?"  
  
"No.nothing" she felt how does her eyes get full of tears, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
'Oh dear' thought Shinji 'I should be there, able to hug you and to tell you that everything's ok and I'll always be with you.but somehow you must pay of what you did to me, honey'  
  
Days Past, and Shinji noticed how does Asuka got completely alone since he has told her that he was dating Rei. 'I should tell her that it isn't true.but, I still can't forgive her.Wait a minute' thought his own conscience 'YOU must forgive her? No, SHE must forgive you! If she does it, she's an angel.and if she doesn't do it, she's it anyway.God! What a hell.I'm going with her!'  
  
He decided to ask her to forgive him, again. But when he got just near her, Rei showed up.  
  
"Shinji, dear, do you wanna go for some ice-cream?" asked Rei  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Great!" she said, and kissed him in front of Asuka, who went off crying  
  
'Damn her!' thought Shinji 'I got her just this close and she comes and blows up everything!'  
  
"Go away!" he -tried to- said  
  
But it was too late, because Rei had kissed him.  
  
"Look, Rei, there's something you should know.I.I really don't love you."  
  
"What?! But.what about the kiss.and.everything?"  
  
"No.you see, I love Asuka.that's the real truth."  
  
"So" said Rei, going back to her monotone tone "You've just played with my feelings, right? How could you!"  
  
After that, she went out crying, where Asuka was. 'What has happened to her' thought Asuka  
  
"Hey.Asuka" said Rei  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.I.I just wanna.tell you that please, forgive me! I know that I didn't do the right thing.that you must be angry with me.but, please, forgive me!"  
  
Asuka just couldn't let her friend like that, so she hugged her "My dear.of course I forgive you.just, be like anything of this has ever happened, ok?"  
  
"I can do that.but I'm afraid you can't. Shinji has told me that he loves you.more than what he thought. So, go for him!"  
  
"But you."  
  
"I'm ok, I can understand when a boy and a girl must be together.I don't care"  
  
"Thank you, Rei, your great!" she smiled at her, and went running where Shinji was.  
  
Shinji saw her, and said "Asuka, there's something that I wanna tell you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm sorry!" said together, both  
  
They smiled, and they kissed each other.  
  
"But.what happened with Rei?"  
  
"She's fine.she was the one who told me that I had to forgive you."  
  
"She's a good friend"  
  
"Yeah! She's great!"  
  
"Yes, but you're more" said Shinji, and kissed her again 


	3. Love

"Love"  
  
  
  
Everything went back as normal. Asuka and Shinji went together again, and Rei.well.she's still alone. But she didn't care, because she was with her best friends: Asuka and Shinji. Anyway, she must admit that she was a kinda jealous, because they seemed like the best couple.and she wanted that.  
  
Asuka asked some guys if they wanted to date with her.but they all said 'no'. Why? She just didn't ask.  
  
But one time, Rei didn't show in the school for a week. Asuka tried to call her, but there wasn't anyone in her house. They were all worried about her, 'cause it was like she has vanished.  
  
She went to the school the next week, with a happiness strange in her. She was always smiling, and friendly with everyone.  
  
"Rei! You're back!" said Asuka when she showed up  
  
"Yes." she answered, completely out  
  
"We were worried 'bout you. Where have you been?"  
  
"It's a secret.don't tell anybody, ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I was with my new boyfriend"  
  
"What?! So, you had copy Misato?"  
  
"No, you pervert! We dated the all week. Discos, movies, parks, we almost went to the entire Japan"  
  
"Oh.when am I going to meet this guy?"  
  
"Whenever you want.hey, come to my house after classes and I call him"  
  
"Great!"  
  
After classes, both girls went to Rei's apartment, to know this new guy.  
  
"How is him?" asked the red-hair girl  
  
"Well.he has silver hair.red eyes as mines.tall.thin.he's just perfect!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy that you're happy!"  
  
"Yeah.sure"  
  
Rei called him, and he went to her house.  
  
"Hi, Rei!" said the boy  
  
"Hello, honey!" she said, and kissed him "Let me introduce you. Asuka, he's Kaworu Nagisa. Kaworu, she's Asuka Langley Souryuu"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Souryuu-san"  
  
"Come on, you can skip the formal part, call me Asuka. Nice to meet you too"  
  
"Well.we have been going out five weeks ago"  
  
"And you haven't told me?!" said Asuka  
  
"Why did you keep it as a secret?" asked Kaworu  
  
"I don't know" said Rei, blushing "It was something new to me.'cause he makes me feel a real woman.he respects me, not like the others guys did. I didn't say anything 'till we got serious"  
  
"And being together for an entire week is getting serious? What a couple!" said Asuka  
  
"Yes, but we love each other, and I thinks that's the important" said the silver-hair boy  
  
"Of course it is"  
  
The talk, and talk and talk a lot. When Kaworu went over to his own house, Rei said  
  
"So, how did you found him? Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Yeah" said Asuka, still thinking in him "He's adorable"  
  
The end  
  
A/N: So? Whaddaya think? I just loved it! Please, r/r or send me an email at: rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com ^_^ Arigato & Sayounara 


End file.
